tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT II - The Arcade Game
[[Datei:TMNT_Arcade_NES.jpg|thumb|270px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game'' (in Europa bekannt als Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles) ist ein side-scrolling Beat ’em up-Videospiel, welches erstmals 1989 als Arcade-Spiel durch Konami erschien und auf der ersten Zeichentrickserie beruht, die 1987 startete. Das Münzautomatenspiel wurde seinerzeit in zwei Varianten vertrieben: Eine standardisierte Zwei-Spieler-Version sowie eine Deluxe-Vier-Spieler-Version. Ab 1990 folgten Portierungen auf diverse Heimkonsolen, darunter für das NES als Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game und die Heimcomputer Amiga, Atari ST, C64, CPC, ZX und DOS als Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: The Coin-Op!. Story April O'Neil, die Fernsehreporterin und Freundin der Turtles, wird vom Shredder und seinen beiden Handlangern Rocksteady und Bebop entführt. Die vier Turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo machen sich sofort auf den Weg, sie zu befreien. Dabei müssen sie sich durch Horden von Foot-Gangs und Erzfeinden kämpfen, darunter der verrückte Wissenschaftler Baxter Stockman, das Alien-Gehirn Krang und schließlich Shredder selbst. Die Handlung führt die Turtles von New York City bis hin zu Dimension X, wo sie sich dem Entführer im Technodrom stellen. Gameplay Bis zu vier Spieler (zwei in den Heimversionen) wählen einen der vier Turtles als Spielfigur aus. Während Raphael und Michelangelo schnelle Angriffe auf kurzer Distanz ausführen, besitzt Donatello eine größere Reichweite mit langsameren Attacken und Leonardo einen ausgeglichenen Mittelwert aus Schnelligkeit und Wirkungsbereich. Der Steuerungsumfang beinhaltet den Joystick zur Bewegung in acht Richtungen, ein Button führt einen Sprung aus und ein weiterer lässt den Charakter mit seiner Waffe angreifen. Dazu ist es möglich, durch bestimmte Tastenkombinationen besondere Aktionen auszuführen. Auf diese Weise können Gegner kopfüber geworfen und durch das Drücken beider Buttons eine Spezialattacke vollzogen werden. Infolgedessen rutscht Raphael über den Boden zu seinem Gegner, gefolgt von einem Tritt, während die drei übrigen Turtles eine weitreichende Sprungattacke durchführen. In manchen Arealen bzw. Levelabschnitten ist es zudem möglich, an Leitern und Wänden hinaufzuklettern. Gegner können schneller besiegt werden, indem man sie gegen Wände oder solide Objekte und Gegenstände wirft. Dabei kann man mit vielen Levelobjekten wie Hydranten, Leitkegeln, Parkuhren oder Ölfässern interagieren und unter anderem Explosionen auslösen, die mehrere Gegner erfassen. Zu den Standardgegnern zählen die Fuß-Soldaten, die – je nach ihrer mitführenden Waffe – andere Farben tragen. Die violett angezogenen Gegner sind in der Lage, den Spieler von hinten festzuhalten, womit sie ihm Lebensenergie entziehen und zugänglicher für Angriffe weiterer Gegner machen. Zu den Endgegnern des Spiels zählen Rocksteady und Bebop, Baxter Stockman, Lieutenant Granitor, General Traag, Tora und Shogun (nur in der NES-Version), Krang und schließlich Shredder höchstpersönlich. Die Attract Mode der Arcade-Version zeigte einen Teil der Zeichentrick-Eröffnungssequenz und wurde mit dem Titelsong gleicher Serie untermalt. Levelumgebungen Scene 1: Fire! We gotta get April out!! :Das Spiel startet in einem brennenden Hochhaus, in dem die Turtles versuchen, April aus ihrem Apartment zu retten. Rocksteady ist der Endgegner dieses Levels. Scene 2: C’mon after that Shredder Creep!! :Dieses Level besteht aus zwei Spielabschnitten. Auf den Straßen New York Citys kämpft sich der Spieler bis zu Bebop, dem ersten Boss des Levels, und landet dann in der Kanalisation. Am Ende dieser wartet Baxter Stockman, der zweite Endgegner, in einem Flugschiff, aus dem er Mouser abwirft. 'Scene 3: Let’s melt Snow and rebuild N.Y. City'(NES-exklusives Level) :Der erste Teil dieser Stage besteht aus einem Schneefeld, welches nur in der NES-Version präsent ist. Der Endgegner Tora wurde hierfür implementiert. Der zweite Abschnitt bildet das eigentliche dritte Level der Arcade-Version. Auf einem Parkplatz tritt der Spieler am Ende gegen Rocksteady und Bebop gemeinsam an (ersetzt durch Baxter Stockmans mutierte Fliegenform in der NES-Version). Scene 4: Let’s get to that Secret Factory !! :Eine weitere Zusammenfassung zweier Level des Arcade-Spiels, die keine Endgegner beinhaltet. Es führt den Spieler über einen Highway, gefolgt von einem Skateboard-Trip über diesen. Scene 5: C’mon let’s bust this Joint !! :Der Weg führt die Turtles zur geheimen Fabrik, in der ihr Meister Splinter gefangen genommen wird. Es gilt ihn zu befreien, indem Lieutenant Granitor besiegt wird. Scene 6: Let’s defeat the Enemy’s Ninja Magic!! (NES-exlusives Level) :Ein Fahrstuhl führt von der Fabrik aus in ein hochgelegenes Dōjō. Der von Shredder angeheuerte Kopfgeldjäger Shogun aus der Dimension X besetzt den Platz des Endgegners am Ende dieses Levels. Scene 7: We gotta find the Technodrome!! :Das letzte Level startet zunächst in Shredders Basis, dem Technodrom, und umfasst insgesamt drei Endgegner. Zuerst stellt sich der Stein-Soldat General Traag den Turtles in den Weg. Unmittelbar nach dem Sieg folgt ein Kampf gegen Super Krang und schließlich gegen Shredder. Infolgedessen explodiert der Technodrom und die Turtles kehren heim. Doch im Abspann erhält der Spieler die Information, dass Shredder womöglich überlebt hat... Trivia *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus ist die originale Arcade-Version ist als freischaltbarer Bonus in Battle Nexus für PlayStation 2, Xbox und GameCube von 2004 enthalten. Trotz der Originalportierung wurde dieser Version mit einem anderen Soundtrack ausgestattet und diverse Stimmproben entnommen. Bildergalerie Th DonatelloGift.gif|Donatello Siehe auch *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan Kategorie:Video- und Computerspiele